


Колокол над пустошью

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грустные приключения Ирэн от Белгравии до Карачи. Веселые приключения Ирэн и Шерлока в Карачи. По дороге герои пытаются понять, как они дошли до жизни такой, бегают, прыгают, падают и ищут общий язык.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колокол над пустошью

**Author's Note:**

> Фик выполнен для команды Паутина на Большой Игре 4
> 
> Упоминается подростковая гомосексуальная влюбленность, а также неграфично описывается лесбийское порно. Жестокие (но тоже неграфичные) убийства беззащитных арабских террористов.

Часть 1. Ирэн

§ 1. Старый дом

 

Старый дом на Портленд-плейс молчаливо чернел окнами, пока Ирэн неспешно проходила по пустынной улице и приближалась к знакомому крыльцу. Ночь в провинциальном Ливерпуле была тихой и скучной, по ее мнению, зато крайне удобной: почтенные горожане спят и не увидят Ирэн, а непочтенных в этом районе не водится, благо полиция трудится на совесть. Дом этот тоже был удобным: он стоял чуть поодаль от всех остальных, сразу за ним начинался лохматый парк, а крепкие двери, ставни и добрый смотритель мистер Допкинс гарантировали, что сюда никто не заходил и не вламывался, а значит, можно незаметно пожить пару дней и отдышаться. 

Ключ поворачивался в замке неохотно, скрипел и упирался, но Ирэн все же удалось отпереть дверь. Здесь действительно никого не было с того дня, когда этот дом стал принадлежать ей, и внутри все оставалось по-прежнему, только сделалось пыльно. Ирэн прошла в гостиную и, оставив у порога темной комнаты сумку, включила свет. Желтый уютный диван, кресло, старенький телевизор, книжный шкаф монструозных размеров и пара картин на стене. Все так же, как и пять лет назад. Тогда здесь еще жил ее двоюродный дедушка. 

Ирэн легко вздохнула и присела на краешек кресла, скинув туфли и задумчиво уставившись на свою полупустую дорожную сумку. Та тяжело завалилась набок, и теперь стало отлично видно, что на ее дно налипла грязь и пыль с давно не мытого пола. Ирэн решительно тряхнула головой. Раз уж ей тут придется пробыть какое-то время, пусть всего одну или две ночи, стоит привести в порядок хотя бы одну комнату и одно спальное место: гостиная и этот замечательный диван отлично подойдут.

Она вытащила из прически шпильки и устало зарылась руками в волосы, массируя голову. Вообще-то, можно лечь и так. Сегодня был сложный день, и последний раз она спала в спальне у мистера Шерлока Холмса всего, может быть, часа четыре. Хотя Шерлок, кажется, с удовольствием бы не будил ее и вообще не трогал. Наверное, надеялся, что если дать ей выспаться, она сама исчезнет. 

Сейчас Ирэн уже готова была с ним согласиться: если бы она исчезла этим утром и ни о чем с Шерлоком не говорила, было бы гораздо проще. Джим бы рассердился, ну и черт с ним. Зато Шерлок не думал бы о ней как… Эти мысли вызывали тошноту и какой-то странный привкус во рту, похожий на тыквенный пирог, только чересчур приторный. Ирэн скривилась, стараясь отогнать их, и потянулась было снять сережку, но простое и обыденное ощущение собственных пальцев на мочке уха вдруг сделало воспоминание, которое она пыталась прогнать, ярким и четким, как изображение на экране ее камерафона.

Его шепот и дыхание возле уха, его пальцы у нее на запястье. 

У него теплые пальцы, а у нее всегда холодные. Теплые, значит, отдают энергию. Холодные, значит, забирают. Что из этого следует? Ирэн знала про себя, что уже очень давно ничего не отдавала по доброй воле, так что все это очень правильно. Она пришла, чтобы забрать его тепло. Таков был план. 

Правда, Ирэн узнала, что его руки такие теплые, совсем недавно, когда просидела напротив него у камина несколько часов, а потом подошла ближе, очень глупо и сентиментально надеясь непонятно, на что. И оказывается, тем-то себя и выдала. Но тогда ей это было неважно. Просто был человек, рядом. Странный и теплый, совсем не такой, как она, и в то же время в точности похожий. Как отражение в кривом зеркале. То есть наоборот. Это она отражение в кривом зеркале. А он живой и настоящий и смотрел в свое кривое отражение так долго… Достаточно долго, чтобы начать ее презирать.

Его дыхание тогда было горячим, а пальцы у нее на запястье нежными и осторожными, и он стоял так близко только, чтобы посмотреть на нее глазами хищника, схватившего жертву. 

Ирэн нетерпеливо сдернула с уха сережку и зажмурилась, выравнивая дыхание. Она поступила глупо, когда вообще начала с ним игру. И теперь тоже ведет себя глупо, когда ее снова слегка подташнивает и хочется спрятаться в каком-нибудь темном углу. Ее реакции сейчас непонятны даже ей самой.

Разумеется, Шерлок стал ее ненавидеть и презирать. Она сама сделала все, чтобы это случилось. Правда, она-то думала, что от этого станет легче: никаких объяснений, все сразу легко и понятно. И ее глупая сентиментальность ничего не значит — он тоже все правильно сказал — Ирэн и сама считает, что она ничего не значит. Не должна значить.

Именно поэтому ей следует сейчас сосредоточиться на более важных вещах, а к этим реакциям пока придется относиться, как к неизбежному злу. Сами пройдут. А Ирэн пока вымоет пол.

Сняв вторую сережку, она поспешно переоделась, нашла под ванной старое ведро и тряпку, а потом стерла самый неприятный слой пыли с пола и книжного шкафа, так что теперь по комнате можно было ходить босиком. Завершив свой праведный труд, она постелила себе на диване простынь в розовых бегемотиках — странную на вид, но на удивление чистую — и упала под одеяло, даже не выключив свет.

 

§ 2. Память

 

Проснулась Ирэн поздним утром. Сквозь шторы сочился мутный свет туманного солнца, и в комнате было мрачновато. Ирэн с тяжким вздохом села, хмуро глядя на гостиную.

Когда-то здесь было уютно. Ирэн нравилось гостить у дедушки. Он жил здесь до ее четырнадцати лет, а потом переехал, но дом остался. 

Последние каникулы, что она провела тут, были одними из самых лучших за всю юность Ирэн. Несмотря на многочисленность родственников, ее никто не трогал и не мешал делать все, что душе угодно. 

Двоюродные-троюродные братья и сестры предпочитали отдыхать от учебы в более теплых местах, мать – тоже. Она, впрочем, давно махнула на дочь рукой, если ей вообще когда-то до нее было дело. Отец еще был жив, продолжал делать карьеру и даже приезжал проведать ее, но всего пару раз за все лето. Так что за Ирэн присматривали только дедушка с бабушкой. 

Тогда у нее еще были друзья. Точнее, один друг.

Ирэн снова вздохнула и встала с дивана, направившись в ванную. Только приступа сентиментальных воспоминаний ей сейчас и не хватало.

Через четверть часа, умывшись и сосредоточившись, она сидела за столом в гостиной. Следовало решить, что и зачем делать дальше. Перво-наперво, необходимо исчезнуть из поля зрения людей, которым есть до нее дело. К счастью, мистер Майкрофт Холмс больше к ним не относится, а он был одним из самых опасных ее «клиентов». Поэтому можно пока что не обращать внимания на наблюдение МИ-6. Оно точно уже было или даже никуда не девалось. Ирэн заметила почтенного господина, прогуливавшегося с собакой в парке, на который выходило окно гостиной. Ничего особенного в господине бы не было, если бы у него не было знакомое лицо. Этого парня она видела в офисе Майкрофта Холмса вчерашним вечером. 

Даже не пытается скрывать, что следит, с досадой подумала Ирэн. Ну и ладно. Скорее всего, он просто доведет ее до границы Великобритании. Убедится, что она не будет докучать добрым англичанам и не соберется погибнуть где-нибудь поблизости от Шерлока. Он кидает агентов ЦРУ из окон, когда она умирает… То есть, наоборот, когда оживает.

Ирэн тихо вздохнула, снова отгоняя лишние мысли. 

Итак, залечь на дно. Денег у нее немного, но хватит на пару месяцев тихой жизни на краю мира. А потом придется что-нибудь придумывать. Все равно больше двух месяцев тишины она не выдержит.

Ее подруга, Агата, тоже была такой. Те, последние ливерпульские каникулы, две девочки попадали во все переделки, какие только может придумать любопытный и до глупости бесстрашный подросток. Правда, самым сильным своим переживанием тех месяцев Ирэн никогда не делилась с подругой. Она знала, что сделает только хуже.

В тот вечер бабушка и дедушка отлучились в гости к своим друзьям на несколько дней, и оставили Ирэн одну на хозяйстве. Они считали внучку достаточно взрослой и ответственной и доверяли ей. 

Она помнила тот вечер. За окном шумел жестокий дождь, ветер стучал в стекла, а Ирэн с Агатой сидели на том самом диване и смотрели в телевизор, испытывая самые противоречивые чувства.

— Где ты это взяла, говоришь? У брата стащила? — спросила Ирэн, едва сдерживая смех, и с любопытством уставилась на Агату. Та явственно покраснела и старательно смотрела мимо экрана. 

— Ага… — призналась она и вдруг скривилась с легким отвращением. — Это правда может кому-то нравиться?

Ирэн неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Видимо, может, — сказала она как можно более непринужденным тоном.

Не говорить же лучшей подруге, что у нее происходящее на экране вызвало очень сильное любопытство, даже весьма азартный интерес. И немного огорчило, что эта самая лучшая подруга, очевидно, считает все это отвратительным. Или не немного. Вкус тыквенного пирога, которым они решили заесть странное кино, остался на языке противным налетом. 

Ирэн невозмутимо отвернулась к телевизору, честно стараясь не показывать Агате свои истинные чувства. На самом деле, ей захотелось попробовать вот так же. Это интересно и, наверное, приятно. То есть, понятно, что актрисы играют удовольствие, но вряд ли брат Агаты стал бы прятать у себя порнографию, которая неприятна. Только ведь нужно с девушкой, которая не против. А Агата, значит, против. Очень жаль. Глядя на мерно двигающиеся, сплетенные в слишком красивой позе тела порноактрис, Ирэн вдруг ясно ощутила, как пахнут волосы Агаты, и вспомнила, какие у нее мягкие, теплые руки. 

Но ведь они просто друзья. Особенно теперь. 

Ирэн поняла, что если продолжит думать о реплике Агаты и о вспышке своих странных желаний, то попросту расплачется прямо сейчас. Или швырнет свою тарелку с пирогом в стену. Какой у него, оказывается, мерзкий вкус…

В тот вечер Ирэн не сумела разобраться в своих ощущениях, но четко поняла, что дружбе все равно конец, поэтому лучше закончить ее поскорее. Так будет легче. Почему так будет легче, Ирэн понятия не имела, но это действительно получилось просто. Она резко сократила общение, и оно быстро сошло на нет. А потом Ирэн вернулась домой.

Нынешняя взрослая Ирэн внимательно изучала документы, которыми собиралась пользоваться ближайшее время. Она сменит несколько имен и мест, чтобы немного запутать следы, и остановится в тихом местечке на севере Австрии.

 

§ 3 Тоска

 

Полноватая женщина в пышном атласном платье зловещим тоном выводила слова своей партии. Несчастная Тоска* в этот героический момент оперы должна была убеждать любимого и саму себя, что пули будут холостыми, и он не погибнет сегодня. У актрисы выходило не очень. Она пучила глаза и мерно поводила руками, старательно глядя в зал. Наверное, эти жесты должны были выглядеть изящно, но Ирэн на ее месте упорно представлялась городская сумасшедшая, обещающая ведьминское проклятие любому, кто пройдет мимо.

Ирэн рассеянно водила карандашом по странице раскрытого блокнота, который держала на коленях. Она уже посмотрела все основные сцены, и ей хотелось уйти. Когда тесную сцену залило красным светом, и раздались громкие хлопки, изображающие выстрелы, она легко поднялась с кресла и выскользнула из зала. 

Режиссер этого маленького, но амбициозного театра собирался заново поставить «Тоску», а для этого ему были нужны новые идеи для декораций. Так что, когда в отделе кадров появилось резюме Ирэн с просьбой принять ее в группу художников-декораторов, он сразу же согласился взять ее на испытательный срок. Выпускники кембриджского факультета искусств редко приходят работать в театры провинциальных австрийских городков.

Когда Ирэн еще была доминатрикс, она временами сама не верила, что действительно когда-то училась на самом бесполезном факультете Кембриджского университета. Впрочем, мама была в восторге от этого факта. Говорила, наконец-то глупая дочь делает что-то по-человечески, и присматривала для Ирэн подходящую партию среди молодых людей с хорошей родословной и политическим будущим. Возможно, среди них даже был Майкрофт Холмс. 

Ирэн ехидно усмехнулась про себя и, накинув куртку, выскочила на улицу. Погода радовала. Солнце скрыли тучи, но было тепло. Из-за приоткрытого окна зрительного зала оперного донеслись мощные звуки оркестра. Видимо, Тоска покончила с собой. Ирэн поморщилась от легкой, но заметной фальши струнных. Музыканты здесь иногда слишком увлекаются эмоциональной стороной игры. 

Если бы Шерлок Холмс был здесь, его эти звуки, наверное, заставили бы по-настоящему страдать, зачем-то подумала Ирэн, срезая путь через тихий дворик с выкрашенными в голубой цвет качелями. Ей рассказывали, что он правда хороший скрипач. Жаль, она так и не услышала его игру, и теперь уже никогда не услышит.

Мысли о Шерлоке до сих пор возникали странно и внезапно. Ирэн уже перестала с ними бороться и просто ждала, пока это пройдет. Когда-то точно должно пройти. Довольно естественно, что когда она слышит соло скрипки, то ей автоматически вспоминается последний скрипач, с которым она познакомилась, правда?

Домик, где Ирэн снимала комнату, украшала осыпающаяся горгулья без глаза. Ступени крыльца истрескались, и чинить их никто не собирался. Самая широкая трещина, изогнутая, будто в кривой ухмылке, перечеркивала порог. Ирэн не нравилось ни ухмыляющееся крыльцо, ни безглазая горгулья, и приходилось утешать себя лишь тем, что она здесь ненадолго. Просто нужно немного потерпеть.

В своей комнате Ирэн бросила куртку в кресло и, взяв блокнот и карандаш, уселась за стол у окна. Следовало разобраться с набросками, пока она не забыла впечатления от спектакля. 

Работа была не особо интересной. В основном потому, что Ирэн не видела в ней смысла. И еще тут было неприятно. В театре, в доме, во всем городе. Все какое-то тусклое, будто подернутое грязной патиной. Даже занавески. Ирэн старалась повесить что-нибудь милое и приятное глазу, но они выглядели здесь настолько чужеродно, что стали являться ей в кошмарах. 

Сны начались почти сразу после ее отъезда из Англии и с тех пор не оставляли ее, повторяясь снова и снова, отличаясь только в деталях. Она видела, как берет кого-то за запястье, чувствует тепло руки и ответное касание. И ей навстречу тянется человек с очень знакомыми глазами. 

На этом месте всегда что-то случается. 

Например, этой ночью появился третий. Громадный и тяжелый, он положил ладонь, больше похожую на кривую ветку, ей на плечо, вынудил отвернуться от того, другого, и увидеть такие же знакомые глаза, но полные презрения и холодного равнодушия. Он просто стоял у окна ее нынешнего жилища под этими чертовыми занавесками и просто смотрел, но так, что Ирэн задохнулась от волны черного ужаса, поднявшегося откуда-то из древней глубины, где живут только слепые чудища.

А потом наступила темнота, будто Ирэн заперли в чулане, и из этой темноты зазвучал голос, подозрительно похожий на голос матери. Он был непривычно громок и шел почему-то сверху, будто мама стала куда выше ростом, чем Ирэн ее запомнила. 

Что она говорила, Ирэн не могла расслышать и понять, но откуда-то твердо знала — случилось непоправимое, очень-очень большое и страшное, как небо по ночам, и виновата в этом большом и страшном только она сама. Ирэн пыталась сказать, что попробует все исправить и будет очень стараться, но голос ей не поверил, и Ирэн знала — он никогда ей не поверит. Как вообще можно ей верить, если она делает такие ужасные вещи? Какие именно вещи, Ирэн тоже не понимала, но была уверена, что ужаснее ничего не может быть.

Проснувшись, Ирэн вытерла мокрое лицо углом одеяла, выбралась из кровати и поспешно сняла занавески, встав босыми ногами прямо на стол у окна. Это место невозможно украсить, решила она тогда. 

Теперь же у нее упорно не шла работа из-за тяжелых дум, и Ирэн рассеянно подняла взгляд от листа бумаги, уставившись за окно. На противоположной стороне улицы тоже был жилой двухэтажный дом с горгульями и химерами на карнизах. За темным стеклом окна прямо напротив квартиры Ирэн что-то блеснуло. 

В следующий момент она обнаружила, что сидит, скорчившись, под столом и перебирает в памяти своих бывших клиентов, пытаясь понять, кто мог ее тут найти да еще и нанять снайпера.

С улицы донесся деревянный звук открывающегося окна, и зазвенело что-то явно стеклянное, разбившееся об асфальт.

— Черт, — выругался кто-то. — Никого не задело?

Ирэн осторожно выглянула наружу. Из того самого окна, где ей привиделось дуло винтовки, высунулся расстроенный мужчина в полосатом халате. Он смотрел вниз, на мостовую. Очевидно, уронил что-то стеклянное, когда открывал окно, и оно разбилось. 

И он точно не снайпер. 

Ирэн тяжко вздохнула и снова села на пол. 

Так дальше продолжаться не может. Она сама себя замучает прежде, чем ее действительно кто-нибудь найдет. Ее можно будет брать голыми руками. Такого конца Ирэн себе точно не хочет. Если уж придется погибать, то стоит хотя бы сделать свою дорогу к смерти быстрой и веселой. 

 

Часть 2. Шерлок

§ 1 Тень

 

Джон смотрел по телевизору какой-то фильм. Очень внимательно смотрел и самым возмутительным образом не обращал внимания на страдания друга, валявшегося на диване с видом раздавленной медузы. Шерлок страдал. Искренне. Самозабвенно.

Особенно жестокий приступ скуки застал его в самый неподходящий момент — на следующий день после исторического разговора с мисс Адлер и Майкрофтом. Британские подданные в очередной раз спасены, дело раскрыто, и больше дел нету. Как раз, когда Шерлоку срочно нужна его работа. 

— Скучно…

— Ты только что закончил дело Ирэн Адлер, — ровным тоном сообщил Джон. — Может, отдохнешь?

— Не от чего отдыхать, — раздраженно буркнул Шерлок.

— Неужели? — Джон почему-то удивленно покосился на него.

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул и бросил взгляд на экран. Картинка как раз сменилась, показалось лицо, обрамленное каштановыми кудрями, и женский голос стал торжественно читать:

— Явилась она, как полный месяц в ночь радости, и члены нежны ее, и строен, и гибок стан. Зрачками прелестными пленяет людей она, и алость ланит ее напомнит о яхонте. И темные волосы на бедра спускаются. Смотри, берегись же змей волос ее вьющихся…** 

— Что это за бред? — деловым тоном спросил Шерлок, резко поднимаясь на ноги.

— А? Это… не знаю. Стихи какие-то. Это триллер вообще-то…

Шерлок страдальчески вздохнул. Эти стихи ему не понравились. Ему вообще все не нравилось, начиная со вчерашнего вечера. Больше всего его раздражало то, что он не мог понять причину своего недовольства. Это совершенно иррационально и потому отвратительно.

Он поспешно сел за стол и зарылся в почту на своем ноутбуке. Должно же быть хоть какое-нибудь дело. Ему бы сейчас подошло даже самое завалящее, чтобы отвлечься от всплеска каких-то непонятных, но явно неприятных эмоций, который вызвало стихотворение. И Джону он об этом сообщать не собирался. Джон не поймет. Или поймет как-нибудь неправильно. 

Через несколько минут Шерлок уже выбегал из дома, бросив Джону, что справится один. Дело было на три из десяти, но он схватился за него, как утопающий за спасательный круг.

Мальчик по имени Майки просил помочь избавиться от ужасного вампира. Этот вампир якобы убивает всех домашних животных. Стоит Майки завести себе питомца, как через пару недель он исчезает. Так уже вышло с хомячком, кошкой, щенком дворняжкой. Жил Майки вместе с родителями и бабушкой в старой квартире на Норт-Гауэр-стрит. Туда-то и направился Шерлок. 

Майки открыл ему дверь и обрадовано засиял.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс! Я знал, что вы придете. А мама говорила, что нет. Она никогда мне не верит, — выпалил он, сразу обиженно насупившись.

— Привет, — поздоровался Шерлок и вошел в квартиру следом за мальчиком. — А про вампира она тебе тоже не верит?

Майки помотал головой, очень серьезно взглянув на Шерлока.

— Про вампира она мне и рассказала. Я его не видел.

Шерлок кивнул. Он примерно так и думал. Взлетев по лестнице в гостиную, он резко застыл на пороге, так что Майки чуть не врезался ему в спину. Эта комната совсем не походила на гостиную на Бейкер-стрит: здесь явно жили женщины, и одна из них очень любила выращивать цветы, а другая — плести декоративные корзины. Но запах… Здесь пахло так же, как дома вчерашним днем, когда Шерлок обнаружил, что в его постели сладко спит Ирэн Адлер. Женские духи, очень известные. Вега Герлен. Яркие нежные и блестящие, как цветочный луг в летний полдень.

Майки удивленно тронул Шерлока за рукав, и наваждение рассеялось. Ирэн никогда бы не вылила на себя столько духов. Тот запах на Бейкер-стрит был куда изысканнее и звучал осторожнее. Здесь же, казалось, им пропитались и расшитые подушки на диване, и портьеры, и вообще все. 

— Мама дома? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Нет, только бабушка. Она делала уборку.

Шерлок снова кивнул и, наконец, вошел в гостиную. Обойдя ее по периметру, он уверенно толкнул дверь в соседнюю комнату. Там была светлая маленькая спальня. В кресле у окна сидела старушка и с безучастным видом глядела на улицу. На Шерлока она не обратила никакого внимания. Он пристально осмотрел бабушку и комнату. 

Старушка была похожа на сильно постаревшую Мэри Поппинс, которую потрепала жизнь и в процессе несколько испортила ей характер. Руки, опрятно сложенные на коленях, выглядели так, будто она делала уборку в квартире каждый день. Видимо, это ей так не нравился обычный запах вымытого жилья, что она старательно перебивала его духами — на столике у стены стояло сразу несколько флаконов с репликой Веги Герлен 2007 года. 

— Миссис Равье, — дружелюбно позвал ее Шерлок. Бабушка перевела на него взгляд и недоуменно нахмурилась. — Меня пригласил ваш внук. Я работаю в приюте для бездомных животных. Видите ли, он очень любит животных и хотел бы работать ветеринаром когда-нибудь в будущем.

Миссис Равье медленно моргнула, но ничего не ответила.

— Он способный мальчик, — продолжил Шерлок нести чушь про животных, не особо заботясь о правдивости своих речей. Его очень интересовала реакция бабушки на его монолог. Миссис Равье тяжело вздохнула, когда Шерлок упомянул о попугайчике, которого хочет отдать Майку на время, но так ничего и не сказала.

Шерлок понял, что собрал достаточно данных и выбежал из спальни, прикрыв за собой дверь. Майки терпеливо ждал его в гостиной.

— У меня есть еще одно дело, — сообщил Шерлок мальчику, — а потом я поговорю с твоей мамой, и она прогонит вампира.

Через полчаса Шерлок встретился с милой девушкой по имени Аманда. Она обычно просила милостыню неподалеку от Норт-Гауэр-стрит, но теперь у нее появился напарник, лопоухий щенок месяцев трех от роду. Именно его выбросил из дома страшный и ужасный вампир, то есть выжившая из ума старушка. Наверное, надушить его никак не получилось, и мерзкий щенок продолжал пахнуть, как щенок. 

Еще через полчаса он отдал собаку расстроенной матери Майки и рассказал ей, что незачем врать ребенку, он все равно узнает, кто тут вампир и куда делись все его питомцы. Бабушке же нужно лечение и постоянный уход, возможно, в доме престарелых.

Потом Шерлок пошел домой самой длинной дорогой. Майки очень расстраивался, что никак не может завести питомца, которого так хочет. Шерлок мог его понять — он тоже в детстве часто расстраивался, когда у него что-то не получалось. Что-то, чего он очень хотел.

Когда Шерлок добрел до Бейкер-стрит, он заметил, как в окне гостиной мелькнул женский силуэт. Шерлок почему-то нелогично подумал, что к ним опять каким-то образом забралась та женщина, и бросился к крыльцу. Уже вбежав в дом, он сообразил, что это, должно быть, очередная подружка Джона — она гораздо выше Ирэн, и волосы у нее прямые, совсем не вьются. 

Резко замедлив шаг, он степенно поднялся по лестнице и мысленно признал свое поражение: дело нисколько не помогло ему отвлечься. Скорее, наоборот, мысли об Ирэн Адлер и странные эмоции всплывали снова и снова. 

Например, когда он общался с Амандой, то зачем-то вспомнил, что у Ирэн пряди так же вились и ложились на плечи. Хотя Аманда была ни капли на нее не похожа, начиная от манер или языка и заканчивая внешним видом. В тот момент он отстранился от этого воспоминания, но оно никуда не делось. 

Кажется, со своим состоянием все же придется разобраться, просто чтобы понимать, как от этого всего избавиться.

 

§ 2. Пламя

 

— О, привет, — обрадовался Шерлоку Джон. — А это Марго, ты с ней еще не знаком.

Шерлок молча кивнул гостье Джона и, сняв пальто, все также молча плюхнулся в свое кресло. Он был не намерен отвлекаться на посторонних, раз уж решил заняться таким неприятным делом.

— Ты чего?.. — спросил Джон с недоумением. — Не раскрыл дело?

Шерлок поморщился, раздраженно покосившись на него. Не видно, что он занят? 

— Кофе, — сообщил он и окончательно погрузился в себя, уставившись на каминную решетку.

Сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях об Ирэн оказалось очень просто, стоило только сделать шаг в ту комнату в Чертогах, где хранились воспоминания о ней. Джон бы сказал что-нибудь поэтичное, вроде «мысли и чувства хлынули нескончаемым потоком, словно сквозь прорвавшуюся плотину». Но в Чертогах это выглядело иначе. 

Гостиная на Бейкер-стрит, озаренная теплым светом свечей, и красное пламя, бьющее горячими языками из-за каминной решетки. 

Шерлок сел в свое кресло, невозмутимо глядя на воображаемый огонь. 

Во-первых, стоило с уверенностью сказать себе, решил он, что ни разу не ошибся в Ирэн. Она чуть было не обыграла его только потому, что у него была не вся информация.

— Глупо было ожидать уважительной игры, — деловым тоном сообщил Шерлок камину, и пламя возмущенно полыхнуло в ответ. — Последовательно и логично, но глупо. Я не знал, что здесь замешан Джим… 

Огонь сразу присмирел, словно согласившись и ожидая продолжения.

— Интересно было бы сыграть с тобой, когда у тебя нет этой маски… когда ты не пляшешь под его дудку. 

Шерлок перевел взгляд на кресло напротив. Теперь там сидела Ирэн, какой он ее запомнил: в его же халате с вьющимися после душа волосами. Она смотрела внимательно, сохраняя мягкое созерцательное выражение лица. Шерлок сосредоточенно глядел в ответ, и между ними замерцала овеществившаяся здесь мысль. 

Не было никакого практического смысла в том, чтобы вот так молчаливо сидеть напротив него несколько часов. Джон иногда так делал, читал книгу или смотрел фильм и, наверное, чувствовал себя вполне комфортно в его присутствии, но обычно люди раздражались на его долгую задумчивость. И то, что она сделала потом… 

Не было никакого практического смысла в том, чтобы брать его за руку. Следующий шаг игры для нее был уже предопределен: Джим предупрежден, компромат на Майкрофта получен — но ее слова:

— Слишком поздно. 

Она уже знала, что будет дальше. Что она никогда не сможет повторить эту ситуацию, потому что по ее мнению, Шерлоку станет противно с ней общаться. Действительно конец света в каком-то смысле.

Он ни разу не ошибся в Ирэн. Иначе бы не разгадал код. Значит, здесь она настоящая, без той маски. 

«Она такая красивая, когда не притворяется», — подумал Шерлок невпопад, и Ирэн нежно ему улыбнулась, а гостиная начала медленно превращаться в спальню, причем почему-то в спальню в доме Ирэн, с черными обоями и огромной кроватью. 

Шерлок решительно покрутил головой, возвращая себе сосредоточенность, а гостиной — ее привычные очертания. Теперь у него в руках оказалась скрипка, чтобы ощущение натянутой струны под пальцами помогло удерживаться на месте. Ирэн смотрела серьезно и даже мрачно.

Немного не так, как в кабинете Майкрофта. Тогда она была испугана, и тоже безусловно настоящая. Ей было очень страшно. Страшно из-за него. Ему это даже мстительно понравилось, хотя в тот же момент стало очень грустно и почему-то больно. 

Сейчас та злая радость прошла, и Шерлок, наконец, опознал эмоцию, которую так старательно игнорировал: ему до сих пор было все так же плохо и грустно, и обидно.

— Почему? — тихо спросил он у молчаливого воспоминания. 

Лицо Ирэн преобразилось, сделалось проказливым ироничным и почему-то очень юным.

— Я же говорила, — весело сказала она. — Я плохо себя веду, и делаю только то, что захочу.

— Неправда.

Шерлок очень серьезно покачал головой. Если бы она делала только то, что хочет, ей бы не было так плохо тогда, в кабинете у Майкрофта. Он не всегда понимал чужие эмоции, но она прямо сказала:

— Все, что я говорила, было ложью, игрой. — И ей было тяжело произносить эти слова. 

Она боялась не смерти, не проигрыша, не злости Джима — иначе бы выразилась по-другому. Ее пугало только, что Шерлок неправильно ее поймет и будет плохо к ней относиться.

Более того, она уверена, что он ее презирает.

Шерлок нахмурился. Он пока не получил ответы на свои вопросы, но теперь добавилось еще одно: ему не хотелось, чтобы она так думала. Он ее не презирает, за что бы? Не все понимает, конечно, но и смерти ей не хочет. И вообще. Он не хотел, чтобы ей было плохо. На самом деле не хотел тогда, так же, как и она не хотела. И сейчас он тоже не хочет. 

Вот оно. Все же просто. Он полностью согласен с ней.

— Я тоже делаю только то, что хочу, — серьезно сказал он воображаемой Ирэн. Та весело хмыкнула и кивнула. 

Теперь можно сделать любопытный вывод: Шерлоку плохо, потому что он сделал плохо Ирэн. Это занятное явление. Стоило бы изучить его подробнее.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, выныривая из Чертогов. В гостиной почему-то было темно и пусто. Он что, просидел так до темноты? И никого нет. Наверное, Джон ушел на свидание со своей Мерси. Или как там ее…

На столе осталась кружка с кофе. Шерлок довольно хмыкнул, взяв ее в руки. Пусть кофе уже остыл, но все равно вкусный и нужный — Шерлок только что нашел себе увлекательное дело.

 

§ 3. Игра

 

Следить за Ирэн поначалу оказалось несложно. Первые пару месяцев она вела тихую жизнь человека, который старается стать как можно более незаметным. Переезжала с места на место, меняла имена и профессии. Шерлок даже подумал, что так она может прятаться довольно долго, но его самого бы это быстро утомило — слишком скучно.

Похоже, Ирэн была того же мнения. Ровно на шестьдесят пятый день после ее отъезда из Англии она вдруг исчезла из виду. То есть Шерлок ее потерял, но, к счастью, сумел найти. Она больше не пряталась. Точнее, не только пряталась. Теперь она не старалась подбирать себе новые легенды, перелетала с места на место налегке, и в ее путешествии просматривалась совсем иная схема.

Австрия, потом Греция, Испания, Италия, Египет, ОАЭ (здесь ее особенно сложно было отследить, пришлось даже съездить туда), Иран, Турция и снова Греция. Он не стал вешать карту на стене гостиной, ему доставало мысленной карты в Чертогах. Почему-то она висела в той же воображаемой огненно-красной гостиной с Ирэн в кресле. Та иногда смотрела на карту и ехидно усмехалась. 

Когда он разгадал ее затею, то даже застыл, как вкопанный посреди гостиной, уставившись на зеркало над камином, где висела карта-из-Чертогов. 

Маршрут был прекрасен, равно как и задумка Ирэн. Она хотела вернуться. Страстно хотела выжить. У нее было чертовски мало шансов, но все это она делала, чтобы уничтожить своих врагов — тех, кто угрожает ей. Причем наиболее опасным для них способом. 

Это же маршруты наркотрафика. Частично. И торговцев оружием. 

Ищет компромат? 

Да, это проще и изящнее всего: заставить сильного врага снова стать союзником, пусть и невольным. Это даст временный ресурс для устранения менее опасных людей. Сейчас у нее нет никакого ресурса, спасибо братьям Холмсам. 

Пожалуй, если бы Шерлок оказался в ее положении, он бы тоже не смог просто скрываться ото всех и тянуть время, а начал последовательно устранять своих противников любыми способами. Даже самыми самоубийственными.

Самоубийственные, кстати, гораздо интереснее. В крайнем случае, смерть точно будет быстрой и незаурядной.

Шерлоку не понравилась эта мысль. Гибели Ирэн он по-прежнему не хотел, тем более, в этот раз он сам будет в ней отчасти виноват.

— Дорогой, все в порядке? — вдруг спросила Ирэн-в-кресле голосом миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок вздрогнул, глубоко вздохнул, возвращаясь в обычную гостиную, где не было карты на зеркале и Ирэн в кресле, зато была куча бумаг на диване и встревоженная миссис Хадсон.

— Да. В полном! — радостно заверил ее Шерлок и плюхнулся в свое кресло, открывая ноутбук.

— Ты слышал новости? Убили министра финансов. Вот беда… — огорченно сообщила она.

Шерлок немного подумал и помотал головой.

— Нет… скучно.

— И ничего, говорят, не украли. Просто убили и все тут.

Шерлок задумчиво вздохнул и теперь уставился на миссис Хадсон.

— Вот как? Интересно…

Та почему-то обрадовалась, всплеснув руками.

— Тебе правда интересно, дорогой? После истории с той очаровательной девушкой ты сам не свой. Может, хоть это дело тебя отвлечет?

Шерлок уже успел посетить пару новостных сайтов и собирался искать другие источники информации, но фраза про «очаровательную девушку» заставила его снова вздрогнуть и с тихим ужасом уставиться на миссис Хадсон.

— Что?

— Ты можешь сколько угодно скрывать это от Джона, но я же вижу, что ты до сих пор переживаешь, — строго сказала она и принялась смахивать пыль с бумаг на диване. К счастью сами бумаги она не трогала.

Шерлок проводил ее невидящим взглядом и решительно отвернулся к ноутбуку. Миссис Хадсон очень проницательна, но и она иногда ошибается. Он не переживает, он просто собирается спасать Ирэн Адлер. Ее игра, конечно, прекрасна, но она ее убьет.

Когда через пару часов напряженных поисков Шерлок нашел нужный файл в базе данных МИ-6, он даже сумел просчитать, как именно убьет. 

Нет, этого он допустить не может. И Майкрофту нельзя знать. Вообще никому.

На следующее утро Шерлок вылетел в Пакистан.

 

Часть 3. Вместе

§ 1 Казнь

 

«Все-таки стоять на коленях слишком неудобно», — подумала Ирэн странную мысль, когда ей подали ее же мобильный, чтобы послать последнее сообщение. Она просто точно знала, кому и какое сообщение отправит, поэтому размышлять о нем ей не требовалось. Зато ощущение, когда стоишь на коленях на холодном песке, новое и занятное. Хотя за последние дни можно было и привыкнуть. 

С тех пор как она решила действовать, а не прятаться, внутреннее состояние Ирэн сделалось каким-то гулким, пустым и металлически холодным. Словно одинокий звон медного колокола, стоящего на вершине холма посреди пустоши под порывами ледяного ветра. 

Она, к стыду своему, совсем не ожидала, что ее схватят прямо на тихой улочке Афин и повезут аж в Пакистан, но и анализировать, где и когда ошиблась, тоже не стала. Зачем? Это не имеет смысла, потому что было неизбежно. Можно разве что попытаться сбежать, и Ирэн пыталась. До самого последнего момента была уверена, что сумеет. Но ничего не вышло.

У нее никогда не выходит то, что ей действительно важно — такой жизнеутверждающий вывод сделала она сегодняшним утром после новой неудачной попытки побега. Но хватит неудач. Своей последней цели она все же добьется.

Ирэн отправила сообщение Шерлоку и против воли прислушалась к человеку у себя за спиной. Он, похоже, был новенький. Взмахнул пару раз мечом, привыкая к балансу.

Вообще-то в последний момент своей жизни следовало бы подумать о чем-то приятном.

Интересно, что сделает Шерлок, когда получит сообщение? Ирэн очень надеялась, что он правильно поймет. Этот урок она точно усвоила: невинный на вид детектив в смешной шляпе разбирается в людях гораздо лучше, чем хочет показать, и совершенно точно понимает самое важное. Ее неуклюжая попытка извиниться это важно. Смертельно важно.

А потом Ирэн услышала собственный стон. В молчаливом изумлении оглянулась на палача с большим мечом, выслушала инструкцию Шерлока и повернулась обратно.

Кажется, она совершенно по-глупому заулыбалась от удивления, облегчения и пока не до конца осознанного понимания, от которого в груди стремительно потеплело, а тот привычный одинокий колокол вдруг замолчал. Замолчал, не потому что стих ветер, заставлявший его звенеть, а потому что кто-то схватил живой горячей ладонью его за язык, позволяя, наконец, услышать покойную тишину над пустошью. 

Слева и справа от Ирэн люди с автоматами захлебнулись собственной кровью и осели на землю. У нее за спиной тоже кто-то хрипел и быстро умирал. Услышав звук передернутого затвора автомата, Ирэн молча упала ничком на землю, и правильно сделала — очередь прострекотала прямо над ней. А потом все стихло. Почти что.

— Встать можешь? — тихо спросил Шерлок, тронув ее за плечо, и она сразу поднялась на колени, а потом и на ноги, все так же молча кивнув в ответ.

Шерлок вздохнул с явным облегчением, а Ирэн сообразила, как выглядело ее внезапное падение со стороны, и она честно попыталась успокаивающе улыбнуться, но почему-то получилось не очень. 

— Уходим отсюда. Быстро, — снова негромко сказал он и потащил ее за собой, избавив от необходимости выдавливать из себя улыбку. Восхитительный человек, если вдуматься, с иронией подумала она.

Потом они долго куда-то шли по дороге на Карачи, а потом куда-то ехали в трясущемся пыльном джипе, и Шерлок говорил. С увлечением и очень много.

— Ты не допустила ни одной ошибки, но иногда недостаток информации оказывается фатальным…

Ирэн задумчиво слушала, только теперь начиная осознавать, насколько она не в форме. Начать хотя бы с того, что речь Шерлока она понимала через слово, а каждый раз, когда машина подскакивала на очередной колдобине на дороге, Ирэн невольно морщилась от боли в натруженных мышцах и дикой усталости, как после дня в каменоломне. Это обидно, Шерлок интересно рассказывает. Ирэн сделала над собой усилие и вслушалась в его слова.

— Ты чуть не стала жертвой финансовых махинаций. Твой старый друг из ЦРУ подсказал мошенникам, работавшим в министерстве финансов, на кого можно свалить вину. Если ты проверишь свои счета, то найдешь перевод крупной суммы. Они сфабриковали и другие улики. 

— А террористы тут причем?

Шерлок серьезно кивнул. Наверное, можно считать это признанием, что она задает правильные вопросы. Чудесно.

— Они нужны, чтобы тебя было невозможно допросить, разумеется. Твою смерть логично спихнуть на одного из твоих многочисленных врагов, на которых ты искала новый компромат. А то, что ты что-то искала, доказать несложно. Если я смог, то и сотрудники Интерпола и МИ-6 смогут. У них возможностей еще больше.

— Понятно. Самый очевидный виновник погиб, дело еще немного повисит, деньги, которые я якобы украла, не найдут, и его закроют.

— Именно.

Ирэн поймала его довольный взгляд и отвернулась на дорогу. Они ехали по направлению к заповеднику, приближались огоньки какого-то поселения.

— Куда мы?..

— В дом моего друга. Нужно отдохнуть, — пояснил Шерлок и демонстративно зевнул. — Притворяться террористом утомительно.

— Ждать казни — тоже, — рассеянно ответила Ирэн. 

Шерлок задумчиво хмыкнул, и дальше они ехали в тишине.

 

§ 2 Разговор

 

Шерлоку не терпелось поделиться в подробностях, как именно он организовал спасение Ирэн и что намерен делать дальше, но он видел, что пока та не готова воспринимать информацию. В первый момент это даже стало для Шерлока сюрпризом. В плену и во время казни она держалась хорошо, но стоило ей оказаться в относительной безопасности, как Шерлок заметил, насколько сильно она устала. Не обращала внимания на водителя их джипа, будто бы вообще не видела людей, которые напали на ее палачей вместе с Шерлоком, и слишком рассеянно слушала его самого (поначалу это его даже возмутило).

Однако это было логично. Он тоже устал, и вообще-то неплохо, что Ирэн сильно не в форме — можно пока не ждать от нее всяких безобразий.

Машина вскоре остановилась возле небольшого домика в пригороде Карачи.

— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок водителю. Того звали Адель, и он был сам очень благодарен Шерлоку. — Мы уедем послезавтра, как и договаривались.

Адель серьезно кивнул.

— Тебе спасибо. Пусть Аллах пошлет тебе удачи.

Шерлок помог Ирэн выйти из машины, и джип сразу же поехал прочь.

— Мы вернулись в Карачи, — задумчиво сообщила Ирэн.

— Угу, — согласился Шерлок и, схватив ее за руку, потащил за собой в дом.

— А мне казалось, мы от нее удаляемся…

— Ты устала, — констатировал Шерлок. — Поэтому не все оцениваешь адекватно.

Толкнув дверь, он провел Ирэн в дом. Это был небольшой двухэтажный коттедж, приспособленный для туристов, которые не любят шум в центре города. Здесь была ванная, две спальни, гостиная и кухня, оформленные в песочно-коричневых тонах. Шерлок довел Ирэн до одной из спален и решил сходить в душ — испачканную в крови одежду он уже один раз сменил, перед тем как сесть в джип, но этого было явно недостаточно.

После он вернулся в комнату, где оставил Ирэн. Та успела переодеться в халат, который, видимо, нашла здесь, и в тот момент, когда Шерлок перешагнул порог комнаты, как раз тихо падала на пол, сжав в руке край своего хиджаба.

Шерлок подумал, что опять был слишком наивен, решив, будто с уставшей Ирэн будет проще иметь дело. Ничего подобного. Не уставшая Ирэн хотя бы в обмороки не падает. Хотя рядом с не уставшей Ирэн есть шанс, что без сознания окажется сам Шерлок. Ехидно хмыкнув про себя, он быстро прошел к окну, открыл его, впустив прохладный воздух с улицы, и с сосредоточенным видом присел рядом с Ирэн на корточки. Она точно была не ранена. Может быть, у нее вегетососудистая дистония? От чего еще могут быть обмороки на ровном месте? 

Вытянув из ее рук хиджаб, он аккуратно сложил его в толстый валик и подложил под ноги Ирэн. Комната наполнилась сухими запахами пустыни. Хорошо, что дом далеко от душных улиц, иначе бы открытое окно не помогло.

Ирэн тихо вздохнула и с огорченным возгласом уселась, прижав ладони к вискам.

— У тебя был обморок, — в очередной раз констатировал Шерлок и замолчал, потому что Ирэн, хмуро зыркнув на него, самостоятельно поднялась на ноги и плюхнулась на кровать.

Шерлоку ужасно захотелось спросить, что он делает не так. Он все же ожидал от нее немного другой реакции на спасение жизни, уж точно не такого вот хмурого взгляда. Какого черта в присутствии этой женщины он чувствует себя так неуверенно? Каждое слово становится, как шаг по канату у самого купола цирка безо всякой страховки.

Ирэн еще раз глубоко вздохнула, и Шерлок с облегчением отметил, что у нее больше не сердитое выражение лица. Скорее, огорченное. Это тоже не понятно, но все же лучше немотивированной злости.

— Я… принесу воды.

Ирэн молча кивнула, не глядя на Шерлока. Тот почти бегом сходил на кухню и вернулся со стаканом лимонада меньше, чем через минуту.

— Вот. — Он гордо поставил стакан на тумбочку рядом с Ирэн, а потом решительно сел на стул напротив нее.

Она почему-то закрыла руками лицо и мелко вздрагивала.

— Эмм… Ирэн? — растерянно спросил Шерлок. Теперь он совсем ничего не понимал.

— И… извини, — выдавила она непривычно высоким голосом, и Шерлок, наконец, понял, что она плачет, совершенно по-детски вытирая слезы со щек. 

Ему сразу стало яснее, что тут происходит. Хотя Джон бы, наверное, только перепугался окончательно. Все же понятно: причиной обморока также может стать сильное нервное истощение. А еще нервное истощение может вызывать истерики, особенно если стресс был долгий и без надежды на хоть какое-то облегчение.

Шерлок подумал, что надо бы поискать успокоительное в аптечке. И еще он подумал, что она себя сейчас так чувствует, в том числе и из-за него. Можно было предвидеть — три месяца ожидания неминуемой смерти не идут разуму и психике на пользу. В отличие от смертельно больных, она не могла знать, какой станет ее смерть, но точно знала, что та будет некрасивой и мучительной. Она не Клеопатра, чтобы тщательно подбирать для нее яд, который действует безболезненно и не портит внешность.

— Принесу успокоительное, — твердым невозмутимым тоном сообщил он, искренне надеясь, что именно такой тон может успокоить рыдающую женщину. Рыдающая женщина кивнула, продолжая прятать лицо в ладонях.

Скоро Шерлок снова вернулся с таблеткой снотворного, с сомнением разглядывая ее. Вообще-то ему еще хотелось поговорить с Ирэн, а от этой штуки она сразу заснет… Так и не решив ничего, он сел на свой стул и напоролся на странный взгляд Ирэн. Теперь она не отводила глаз и смотрела прямо на него с выражением, которое Шерлок ни за что бы не взялся описать. Но оно точно не обещало ничего плохого — там не было ни агрессии, ни обвинений. Скорее, самообвинение и стыд.

— Ты плачешь, это значит нервное напряжение уходит, — все тем же спокойным тоном сказал Шерлок. — Так что не сдерживайся.

Ирэн с усилием кивнула и шумно всхлипнула.

— Иззвини… Я не… не хотела так… делать.

— Как? — снова удивился Шерлок.

— Говорить… все это… там… гл… глупо… думала… так будет легче… а не стало… — Теперь она зарыдала еще пуще, но уже с явным облегчением.

Шерлок же замолчал, пытаясь понять ее слова. Кажется, Ирэн говорит максимально откровенно, но при этом совершенно не понятно. Вряд ли он добьется чего-то внятного от нее сейчас, но попытаться стоит.

— От чего тебе было тяжело?

Честно вытерпев еще несколько минут ее всхлипываний, Шерлок был вознагражден сбивчивым ответом:

— Мы были слишком разные, чтобы… я думала, если ты не будешь… если ты станешь меня ненавидеть, то все пройдет само собой… а это не проходит!.. но… я не видела… выхода…

Все это было очень странно и неожиданно. Шерлок молча и пристально смотрел сквозь Ирэн, погрузившись в себя. Следовало разобраться с новой информацией, и это было сложно. Та была слишком непредсказуема и никак не вписывалась в его систему координат.

Значит, не видела выхода и защищалась от своих же реакций с помощью очевидной лжи? Это действительно глупо. Шерлок честно попытался ухватить самый важный вывод. Глупости все делают, это не существенно. Существенно другое. 

«Это не проходит». Какое емкое описание состояния Шерлока. И, оказывается, Ирэн тоже.

И что ему теперь с этим знанием делать? Шерлок пока не знал.

— Шерлок? — услышал он и вздрогнул, сфокусировав взгляд на Ирэн. Она серьезно и внимательно разглядывала его.

Оказывается, он все же задумался надолго — она успела совсем успокоиться и выпить полстакана лимонада.

— Ты… у т-тебя был выход, — с трудом начал Шерлок. Рассердившись на свое внезапное косноязычие, он глубоко вздохнул и договорил: — Ты, конечно, не смогла бы им воспользоваться, но выход у тебя был.

Ирэн вопросительно изогнула бровь. У нее все еще был измотанный вид, а глаза покраснели от слез, но Шерлок к собственному удивлению обрадовался этому знакомому пронзительному взгляду.

— Ты могла бы сразу рассказать, кто и зачем на тебя охотится. Довериться мне по-настоящему, — пояснил Шерлок, но решил, что возможно его слова прозвучали слишком резко, и добавил: — Но я понимаю, ты не могла так поступить. Мне вообще везет на хорошие знакомства с людьми, у которых проблемы с доверием.

Шерлок слегка нахмурился и замолчал. То, что он сейчас сказал, было очень важно. Поэтому он пристально заглянул Ирэн в лицо, чтобы понять ее реакцию. 

Она явно о чем-то размышляла и довольно быстро — почти сразу она задумчиво улыбнулась, видимо, что-то придумав. Шерлок невольно залюбовался ею: выражение ее лица сделалось спокойным и радостным. 

— Айрис Нортон, — вдруг сообщила она, прямо и открыто посмотрев на Шерлока в ответ.

Он медленно моргнул. 

— Что?

— Мое настоящее имя Айрис Нортон. Я родилась в семье потомственных торговцев в Глостере. Папа меня любил и баловал, а мама родила, чтобы он ее не бросил, потому что он хотел детей, а она — нет. Папа, к сожалению, умер в мои пятнадцать, а мама очень радовалась и завидовала, что мне удалось поступить и закончить Кембридж, но после получения диплома я сменила личность и стала работать не совсем по профессии… И я очень надеюсь, ты правильно поймешь, что я пытаюсь сделать, потому что мне не просто.

Ирэн глубоко вздохнула, поежившись от холода, схватила с тумбочки снотворное и запила его остатками лимонада.

Шерлок же молчал. Да, он действительно понял, зачем она это сделала. И мог теоретически понять, что ей сложно, потому что непривычно. Интересно, давно она рассказывала кому-то правду о себе? Хотя, кажется, в Австрии работала какое-то время под этим именем, значит, пользовалась своим настоящим дипломом.

— А я Оксфорд заканчивал, — зачем-то сказал Шерлок каким-то деревянным голосом. 

Он почему-то не мог придумать достойный ответ. Как-то же нужно донести до нее, что он очень польщен. И рад. И вообще, они не такие уж и разные. Шерлок все еще не знал, что теперь делать, но это его хотя бы больше не пугало.

Ирэн тихо засмеялась и потерла ладонью слипающиеся глаза. Этот смех оказался таким же облегченным, как и слезы до этого. И… похоже, он сказал правильно. Вроде бы она тоже поняла. Шерлок искренне надеялся на это.

— Это сильное снотворное, — добавил он, с изумлением услышав в своем тоне сожаление. Впрочем, он действительно сожалел, что не удастся поговорить с Ирэн еще. Но ей лучше лечь спать. И ему тоже.

— Угу. Спокойной ночи, — пробурчала она в ответ и прямо в халате улеглась в кровать.

— Спокойной ночи, — согласился Шерлок.

 

§ 3 Возвращение

 

Ирэн проснулась от того, что ее кто-то тряс за плечо. Лежать ей было удобно и мягко, разве что немного жарковато. Вполне можно еще поспать, если бы этот кто-то не будил ее так настойчиво. С трудом открыв глаза и обнаружив, что трясет ее Шерлок, Ирэн раздумала возмущаться и окончательно проснулась. Комната была залита ярким солнечным светом, в воздухе стояла искрящаяся в лучах пыль. Сразу захотелось в холодный душ и в чащу какого-нибудь северного мокрого леса или хотя бы под мощный кондиционер. 

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась она.

Шерлок весело хмыкнул.

— Скоро вечер. Ты долго спала. Смотри!

Он гордо сунул ей в руки ноутбук с открытой видеозаписью. Ирэн, настороженно нахмурившись, включила ее. Черная картинка на экране ожила: костер, люди с автоматами и женщина на коленях. Качество записи было не на высоте, и ее лицо сложно было разглядеть, но по комплекции она явно напоминала Ирэн. 

Человек за спиной у женщины взмахнул мечом, ее голова исчезла, и тело мешком рухнуло на землю. В следующий момент вся картинка перекосилась — видимо, камеру уронили — поэтому нападение других черных людей на палачей двойника Ирэн видно было еще хуже.

Когда запись, наконец, остановилась: костер затоптали, трупы остались валяться на земле — Ирэн сосредоточенно кивнула, отдав ноутбук Шерлоку.

— Точно, они же снимали казнь, — вспомнила она. 

— Да. Пришлось немного переделать запись.

— Очень убедительно. 

Ирэн глубоко втянула носом сухой воздух и так же глубоко выдохнула. Пока еще ничего не закончилось. Но каким-то чудом она избежала вот этого. Восхитительное ощущение. Возможно, ей все-таки удастся еще попасть в мокрый северный лес. Или хотя бы в парк, что возле ее ливерпульского дома. Там тоже прохладно в это время года и пахнет свежестью.

— Тебе уже лучше? — деловито поинтересовался Шерлок. — У нас есть еще дела.

Ирэн вскинула на него глаза. Тот с недоумением смотрел куда-то вниз, на кровать. Она проследила его взгляд и обнаружила, что невольно схватила его за руку, пока наблюдала за собственной казнью. Безо всякого умысла схватила — тактильный контакт всегда помогал ей быстро вернуть себе присутствие духа. Но Шерлок руку не убирал и вообще никак это не прокомментировал, так что Ирэн решила ничего ему не объяснять. Так даже интереснее.

— Да, только в душ схожу. И переоденусь. Тут же есть душ?

— Мгм… Да, есть. 

Потом было много увлекательной беготни по Карачи. Найти подходящий труп, подложить его к остальным мертвым, которых уже привезли из пустыни в полицейский морг, исправить бумаги, добавив в перечень жертв неизвестную обезглавленную женщину. Подменить видеозапись на исправленную Шерлоком. Все это заняло у них весь вечер и следующее утро: обезглавленные трупы в моргах Карачи встречались, но европейских женщин среди них не было вообще. Так что пришлось поездить по стране.

Ирэн замечала перемены в Шерлоке. Она помнила, как ему было не по себе в ее присутствии, хотя он тщательно это скрывал. Теперь же не по себе было только самой Ирэн. Ей не хотелось опять все испортить и очень хотелось нормальных отношений с Шерлоком. Но ему явно казалось, что уже и так все в порядке. 

Она не очень хорошо помнила, что ему говорила, когда расклеилась прямо у него на глазах, но это, очевидно, окончательно успокоило его. Он совсем не напрягался, когда Ирэн прикасалась к нему, когда она говорила ему что-то или подходила ближе, чем обычно. Это не могло не радовать.

 

В Исламабаде было так же солнечно, как в Карачи. Людей, пыли и душных запахов еще больше. Зато здесь был аэропорт. Приятный мужской голос с акцентом рассказывал о начале посадки. Гудели самолеты, люди с огромными сумками сновали, как хлопотливые муравьи. Здесь Ирэн было хорошо. Она, наконец, почувствовала себя на свободе. Аэропорт, вокзал, даже автобусная станция всегда означали что-то новое впереди. Новое и восхитительное.

— Безопаснее всего тебе сейчас побыть в Англии, — вещал Шерлок, удобно устроившись на стуле в зале ожидания. Он тоже выглядел довольным: все идет по его плану. — Там тебя точно не будут искать, даже если кому-то взбредет в голову. Айрис Нортон никто не свяжет с Ирэн Адлер, так что ты можешь вернуться, вступить в права наследства и жить в своем собственном доме. Или где угодно.

— Да, я могу, — согласилась Ирэн. Ей эта мысль тоже приходила в голову и приводила в полный восторг. Она может жить в доме своего дедушки, не прячась от соседей.

— Но за мной следили тогда…

— Информации о том доме на Портленд-Плейс в базах МИ-6 больше нет, — очень гордо сказал Шерлок и с удовольствием уставился на Ирэн. Наверное, восхищение в ее взгляде было настолько очевидным, что Шерлок его заметил. Впрочем, она и не собиралась скрывать. 

 

В Ливерпуле заканчивалась весна. Душисто цвели лилии в соседских садах, а со стороны Мерси*** дул свежий бриз, разнося запахи трав по всему кварталу. Шерлок вел Ирэн по дорожке к дому и поглядывал на нее: она улыбалась, очень довольно и счастливо. Ему нравилось, что она улыбается, нравилось, что у него получилось ее спасти и что старался он не зря. Теперь она реагировала именно так, как Шерлок хотел. 

В доме Ирэн прошла в гостиную и задумчиво села на диван. Шерлок, бросив сумки у порога и покосившись на стул в углу, решил на этот раз сесть рядом с ней. 

— Что? — поинтересовался он, поймав ее удивленный взгляд.

— Нет-нет. Ничего. — Она покачала головой и добавила: — Думаю, я здесь все же надолго не задержусь. Меня ведь ищут не только британские власти.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да, это разумно. Правда, насчет ЦРУ можешь пока не беспокоиться. Среди террористов, которые отправились в морг в ночь твоей казни, был и тот невежливый агент ЦРУ. 

— Кстати, кто тогда был вместе с тобой? — вдруг спросила Ирэн. — Ты так и не рассказал.

— О, всего лишь отец и братья девушки, которая погибла от рук этой группировки. Несчастные родственники жаждали мести, и я немного помог с организацией, — довольно объяснил Шерлок.

Пока он говорил, Ирэн зачем-то положила ладонь ему на запястье. Шерлок мягко перехватил ее руку своей, сжав пальцы.

— Когда ты волнуешься, ты меня трогаешь, — исследовательским тоном констатировал он. 

Ирэн медленно моргнула, сделавшись еще удивленнее.

— Да… Извини, если тебе это докучает, — растерянно сказала она и попыталась высвободить руку, но Шерлок ее не отпустил.

— Не докучает, — терпеливо возразил Шерлок. — Тебя приятно держать за руку. Почему ты волнуешься? Что-то не так?

Ему правда была интересна Ирэн, и все эти дни в Пакистане он с любопытством наблюдал за ней и за собой тоже. Сначала он не понимал, зачем Ирэн ищет тактильного контакта, но ему удалось вычислить, что она прикасается к нему, когда ей нужна моральная поддержка. Это было ново и любопытно. 

Также новыми и любопытными были его собственные реакции на ее присутствие. Во-первых, ему льстило, что Ирэн ищет успокоения именно у него, а не у какого-нибудь плюшевого мишки. Во-вторых, эти ее телесные непроизвольные реакции крайне четко свидетельствовали о том, что она ему доверяет. В-третьих, он тоже сказал ей правду: ему нравилось касаться ее. Иногда даже слишком сильно нравилось, но пока они были в Пакистане, он не позволял себе отвлекаться. 

Но сейчас можно. За ними никто не гонится, не следит, они не делают ничего противозаконного. Поэтому Шерлок мягко сжимал ее руку в ладони и не хотел отпускать. 

Хотел понять, из-за чего она снова волнуется.

Ирэн внимательно и пристально посмотрела на Шерлока, послушно оставив попытки отстраниться.

— Думаю, нам следует прояснить одну важную вещь, — медленно проговорила она.

Шерлок кивнул и после паузы повторил:

— Мне важно знать, почему ты волнуешься. 

— Потому что боюсь, что ты уйдешь сейчас, — почему-то понизив голос, ответила Ирэн и отвела взгляд.

— Я и не собирался уходить. Ты еще не сказала свою важную вещь, — весело хмыкнув, сказал Шерлок. — Когда ты ее скажешь, я тоже вряд ли уйду, если только она не заключается в том, чтобы меня отсюда выгнать.

Ирэн помотала головой и крепче сжала его ладонь.

— Это касается меня и… тебя. Я… ты сделал для меня потрясающие вещи, и я действительно очень… высоко тебя ценю и хотела бы действительно наладить отношения. 

— И что ты предлагаешь по этому поводу сделать? — с любопытством спросил Шерлок. Вообще-то ему было очень приятно услышать от Ирэн такие слова, и он довольно улыбался.

— Не знаю… В шахматы сыграть? — весело хмыкнула Ирэн. Она подняла глаза, с удовольствием глядя на Шерлока. Наверное, он радовался слишком очевидно. Ну и черт с ним. Раз они «налаживают отношения», можно и не скрывать эмоции.

— Мы уже играли, — отказался Шерлок. — С тобой интересно играть в шахматы.

Он задумчиво уставился на нее. Они играли в шахматы в самолете, и наблюдать за Ирэн, когда она азартно увлеклась игрой, было… интересно. Самое подходящее слово. Она делалась изумительно красивой, когда размышляла над следующим ходом. И когда пристально следила за стратегией Шерлока тоже.

— Правда? — почему-то тихо сказала Ирэн, продолжая изучать его лицо. Ее глаза удивленно расширились, и она неудержимо расплылась в широкой сияющей улыбке.

Шерлок понятия не имел, что выражало его лицо, раз она заулыбалась, но пусть она улыбается вот так. Улыбается так из-за него.

Она медленно и осторожно подняла вторую руку и положила ладонь ему на плечо, придвинувшись ближе.

— Правда, — подтвердил Шерлок, мягко притянув ее к себе за талию, и почему-то шепотом добавил: — И я никуда не уйду. 

Он чувствовал, что еще не все объяснил ей и не все выяснил о ней, но никогда бы не сумел задать свои вопросы вслух. К счастью, люди способны общаться не только словами. Ирэн — точно способна.

Только сейчас, когда она озвучила свою важную мысль, Шерлок увидел, что она все еще ведет себя с ним неуверенно, будто боится сделать что-нибудь не так. Ему хотелось успокоить ее и увидеть ее искренней, но не испуганной, не огорченной, не в тихом шоке после смертельного ужаса. Другой. Он даже сам не знал пока, какой.

Он потянулся к ней, касаясь губами ее губ. С облегчением почувствовав, что Ирэн медленно отвечает ему на поцелуй и бережно проводит ладонью по его спине, Шерлок оторвался от нее и с любопытством заглянул ей в лицо. Она растерянно улыбнулась ему.

— Обычно секс меня не интересует, — деловым тоном сказал Шерлок. — Но с тобой интересно, даже когда ты просто смотришь в окно. Кроме того, чисто физическое влечение к тебе не проходит уже несколько ме... Что с тобой?

Ирэн слегка отстранилась от него и, прижав ладонь ко лбу, широко и немного нервно улыбалась. В ответ на его вопрос, она громко рассмеялась и помотала головой.

— Ты потрясающий человек, вот что, — все еще улыбаясь, заявила она и вдруг порывисто повалила его на диван, с хищным видом нависнув сверху.

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ, восхищенно разглядывая ее. Он подумал, что Ирэн тоже потрясающая и что она красивая, и что он бы никогда не смог причинить ей вред… 

Тут она поцеловала его настойчиво и страстно, и Шерлок жадно поцеловал ее в ответ. В этом положении думать о посторонних вещах совсем не получалось, так что Шерлок еще раз подумал, что она красивая и что платье здорово мешает, но он точно знает, как оно расстегивается. 

_______________________________________________________

* Т _о_ ска, ударение на первый слог. Опера Джакомо Пуччини по драме Викторьена Сарду. Флория Тоска – главный персонаж оперы. 

** В триллере, который так внимательно смотрел Джон, цитируют строки из Тысячи и одной ночи. Пятьсот десятая ночь. Стихи читает несчастный Джаншах после встречи с коварными дочерьми джиннов.

***Мерси – река на северо-западе Англии.


End file.
